<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Changes by MilkChocolate72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442380">Slow Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkChocolate72/pseuds/MilkChocolate72'>MilkChocolate72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkChocolate72/pseuds/MilkChocolate72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Hange have a close brush with death and dynamics are beginning to change between Eren and Mikasa because of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was a bit harder for me to write because I'm not really a huge fan of Mikasa and Eren.  Oh well, I hope its still enjoyable to everyone reading this. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wide-open grass plains spread out before Mikasa as she galloped her horse behind Section Leader Hange. The expedition should’ve returned to Wall Rose this morning already, but plans didn’t always pan out in the Survey Corps. </p><p>Currently, the sun was just beginning to make its descent into the horizon, in a few hours, their light would be gone entirely. </p><p>Mikasa and Hange had been separated from the rest of Hange’s squad when an abnormal titan tore through their ranks. Everyone had managed to escape the titan’s teeth and wild attacks, but it had cut both Mikasa and Hange off from the group. </p><p>The abnormal had went after them with single-minded aggression. Hange had ordered her squad to push on toward the Wall, leaving the two of them to kill it. </p><p>The titan’s hulking form was fast, twisting and snapping its lethal jaws at them with terrifying agility. Working in sync with Hange wasn’t something Mikasa was accustomed to. Plus, this titan was different, and there weren’t any grappling points for their ODM gear. Things seemed to have been stacked against them today. </p><p>But she was grateful for Hange’s skill and strategic mind, and Mikasa knew they needed their combined expertise to kill it.</p><p>In the end, had it taken more time and gas to lure the titan to an area they could use their ODM gear than either Hange or Mikasa had anticipated. </p><p>Now Hange’s squad was likely miles ahead of them. They were on their own now with their gas dangerously low, and their horses pushed to exhaustion, frothing with sweat. </p><p>Mikasa patted her horse’s damp neck as he ran, scanning the horizon, eager to see the dark form of Wall Rose. They had already been outside the Wall for four days. The supply expedition had been a day longer than expected, and Mikasa was more than ready to join Eren and Armin for a hot meal and missed companionship. She didn’t want to guess how long it might be till she would be able to fulfill that wish. </p><p>After their detour with the abnormal titan, she had no clue how far off they were from the primary formation or even where they were. All she could do now was trust that Hange had some strategy to get them both back alive. </p><p>Right now, battling a titan in this state could very well seal their fate with the afterlife. Even with her combat skills, Mikasa knew the open grassland was no terrain for ODM gear, and if by some miracle they made it to some suitable buildings or tall trees, Mikasa’s remaining two blades were dull. She wasn’t sure about Hange’s, but Mikasa speculated hers were no better.</p><p>Mikasa was pulled from her thoughts when Hange twisted in her saddle to face her. “We can probably slow the horses soon,” Hange shouted over the pounding of the hooves, grinning widely, “the wall is about three more mi—”</p><p>It happened so fast Mikasa didn’t have time to do anything but watch. All at once, Hange’s horse plowed into the dirt while its back end flipped over its head. It brayed loudly in agony as Hange was flung forward and out of the saddle and through the air. Her cry of surprise was cut off abruptly as she met the hard earth. Hange rolled several feet away before coming to rest face down in the dirt.</p><p>“Section Leader!!” Mikasa screamed, pulling the reins, skidding her own horse to a stop and leaping from his back. Adrenaline spiked her heart into a thundering pace as she quickly assessed the scene.</p><p>Hange’s horse had landed in a tangled heap of limbs and tackle. It had yet to clamber back up. Its harsh labored breath was the only sound in the tense air. Mikasa hoped it was merely the tangled reins that kept it from rising and wasn’t hurt badly, though she strongly suspected it was the later.</p><p>A heavy sensation descended into Mikasa’s stomach. She quickened her pace, running to Hange’s side. </p><p>Hange wasn’t moving. The left side of her face was still pressed into the dirt. Mikasa wasn’t sure if she was even breathing. Her blood ran cold. Mikasa knelt down and slowly pulled Hange’s limp body over, carefully cradling her head in her lap so she could inspect the damage. Hanges goggles were pushed down her face, the lenses missing and shattered out of the frame.</p><p>A large bruise was beginning to form on one side of Hange’s face. A purple hue spreading over the top of her hawk-like nose and cheek down to her chin. Judging by the bruising and slight offset of her nose, Mikasa was certain Hange’s nose was broken.</p><p>Mikasa pressed two fingertips into Hange’s jugular, feeling the steady rhythmic beat just beneath the skin.</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped her. Hange was covered in a myriad of cuts and scrapes, and she would wear the bruise across her face for a few weeks, but she was still alive. Mikasa checked over Hange’s body quickly for any more serious broken bones or open wounds. Finding nothing that required immediate attention, she gently pulled Hange’s broken goggles from her face and tossed the useless item into the grass. Using Hanges own cloak, she wiped the blood as best as she could from Hange’s face. Setting her nose would have to wait until they made it back to the castle. </p><p>Mikasa rose to check Hange’s mount which lay painfully panting a few yards away. The horse wasn’t as fortunate as its rider, and it’s foreleg leg jaunted out from its body at an abnormal angle. The poor beast had broken it. The leg was a mess of blood matted fur, and the white bone poked out from it gruesomely.  Mikasa frowned and bent down, stroking its long nose soothingly. There was nothing that could be done to save it. She had neither the skill nor the time to set its leg. The horse wouldn’t make it back to the Wall with a broken leg. </p><p>The injury was a death sentence, it would never survive out here like this. Unable to run, it would surely be eaten alive by predators come nightfall. There was only one thing she could do for the injured animal. Mikasa pulled a blade from its sheath and unclasped her cloak. She covered the horse’s rolling eyes with the cloak, murmuring calming words before drawing in a steeling breath. </p><p>The cut across its neck was clean and deep, a miracle considering how dull her blades were. Mikasa watched grimly as Hange’s horse bled out, it’s lifeless body twitched sporadically before finally laying still. </p><p>Mikasa didn’t enjoy taking the animal’s life, but it was necessary today. She sighed heavily, wiping her blade on the grass before snatching her cloak back.</p><p>There was no time for emotions. </p><p>Every second in titan country was a gamble, and Mikasa didn’t plan to stay out here any longer than she needed to. She had to make it back alive. She needed to get back to the Wall, back to Eren. Mikasa hoped Eren was safely out harm’s way.<br/>
He was with Captain Levi’s Squad, and he should be safe there, but she couldn’t help the niggling feeling that something was wrong. </p><p>She had promised to protect him.</p><p>Even if their duties separated them, Mikasa was determined to do just that, but she couldn’t if she died out here lingering over Hange’s injuries and a dead horse. </p><p>Mikasa repined her cloak before hoisting Hange’s unconscious limp body onto her waiting horse. Balancing Hange while she mounted behind her was difficult, but after a few moments, Mikasa managed it. Holding Hange securely across the chest with one arm while grasping the reins with her free hand, Mikasa was able to support them both without falling off.</p><p>Hange’s head lolled back onto Mikasa’s shoulder as she nudged her horse in the direction of the walls. Mikasa desperately hoped it was indeed just a few more miles ahead like the Section Leader had suggested before she had been thrown. </p><p>It wasn’t a particularly wise decision to run her horse so hard, but it was even less smart being caught without the formation in titan country. The early warning system was vital to survival out here, and without it, Mikasa was exposed and vulnerable. She pushed her horse as fast as he would go, and his steady strides ate up the distance quickly. </p><p>She didn’t want to slow until the walls were within sight, but with Hange incapacitated, Mikasa struggled to keep them both astride her horse. </p><p>She slowed her mount to a smooth loping trot when the earth gave a tell-tell rumble. Sucking in a harsh breath, Mikasa looked back over her shoulder quickly expecting to see at least one titan lumbering towards her, but the plains behind her were mysteriously empty.</p><p>She pulled her horse to a stop, searching around them for a threat. Confusion filled her mind, Mikasa was sure she felt something, but with nothing in sight she couldn’t linger. Mikasa adjusted Hange, resting her head on the opposite shoulder and pulling Hange’s back tight against her chest. </p><p>Something wasn’t right, she could sense it.</p><p>Unwilling to dismiss the feeling, Mikasa started her horse into a walk stealing glances behind her. The ground rumbled loudly again, and this time, the sudden spray of dirt and grass accompanied it. An enormous titan hand erupted from the earth directly in front of them. It must have been buried beneath the soil. </p><p>Thinking fast, Mikasa yanked the reins hard, her horse rearing up just in time to barely escape the Titan’s grasping hand. There was no way she could fight and protect Hange like this, they had to move and fast. </p><p>Mikasa desperately kicked her horse’s flanks urging him to run. Her horse bolted forward, but the Titan was faster.</p><p>It’s other hand struck out grasping for them. </p><p>There was no avoiding it, they would be crushed to death.</p><p>Mikasa let instinct take over. She dropped the reins and wrapped both arms tightly around Hange, heaving them both backward out of the saddle. She twisted her own body around Hange, protecting her from the worst of the impact. Agonizing pain bloomed from her side as her ribs landed on a gas tank with all of Hange’s added weight. </p><p>“Oomph!” she heard herself gasp as all the breath painfully left her body in one massive gust of air. Mikasa let go of Hange, struggling for the air that her lungs weren’t ready to accept as their Titan attacker slowly extracted itself from the earth, still clutching Mikasa’s horse in its huge hand. </p><p>She couldn’t breathe, but she desperately crawled to Hange and poised herself over her on all fours. She had to get it together, but her lungs weren’t cooperating. </p><p>She looked down at Hange’s bruised face. </p><p>At least, she wouldn’t be awake to feel the pain and terror of being eaten alive. </p><p>Mikasa looked up at the titan in horror, it now stood at its full height, an intimidating 12 meters she estimated. Her horse had been forgotten by the giant, probably squashed or thrown carelessly to his death. </p><p>Mikasa looked straight into its gaping mouth, filled with blunt, human-like teeth. The smell of rotten Titan breath surrounded her. There was no escaping it, not without leaving Hange to die. </p><p>This wasn’t how she imagined herself going out, laying down gasping for breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, and time seemed to slow.</p><p>She pictured Eren’s face, his intense eyes, and his unwavering courage. She remembered his voice urging her to pick up the knife and fight on that rainy night six years ago. </p><p>To fight for her life! </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, determination on her face. She would fight! Fight to the last painful breath if that was what it took to see Eren’s face again. </p><p>Mikasa forced herself to move. She struggled to her knees, pulling her dull blades from their sheaths. </p><p>The titan took a clumsy step towards her, and she stood to meet it, holding out her blades in the best fighting stance she could muster.</p><p>Abruptly hot steam erupted from the nape of the Titan’s neck. </p><p>The Titan wobbled a moment before falling backward with a thud that shook the ground, sending dirt flying up around the fallen creature. </p><p>Disoriented and wide-eyed, Mikasa watched as Petra and Auruo landed neatly next to the giant still arguing.</p><p>“That counts as an assist Auruo, and you know it!” Petra protested as she flicked steaming titan blood from her silver blades. </p><p>“Sure, maybe if you were five seconds faster,” he shot back at her smirking smugly.</p><p>Mikasa focused on willing her lungs to take in oxygen again. It took a moment, but breathing became more natural, and her thoughts slowly caught up. If Petra and Auruo were here that meant Squad Levi was here. </p><p>Eren was here!</p><p>Mikasa looked around quickly, chest tight. Four more riders rode toward them, though she couldn’t quite make out their faces yet.</p><p>A wet cough drew Mikasa’s attention back to Hange, and she quickly moved from her position over her. Hange’s eyes were open, and she furrowed her eyebrows at Mikasa in confusion, grimacing in pain. </p><p>“Hey,” Mikasa said softly, her voice sounding steadier than she felt. She crouched to pull Hange to a sitting position, mindful of her own injuries.</p><p>“You had a nasty fall.” Mikasa told her as if that summarized the last hour.</p><p>Hange just nodded sluggishly, still looking a little disoriented.</p><p>Mikasa stood, holding her side where it throbbed incessantly. She absently hoped she hadn’t broken her ribs as Captain Levi rode up next to her and dismounted his horse. The Captain gave her a curt nod, eyeing the blood on her cloak,<br/>
“Are you injured?” He asked.</p><p>Mikasa looked down at the red stains. She hadn’t even realized the cloak had gotten bloody, “It’s not my blood,” she said, shaking her head, “I put down Hange’s horse, it’s leg was broken.”</p><p>He nodded before stalking over to where Hange sat with a dark look in his eye.</p><p>The Captain stood over Hange stiffly for a tense moment, and Mikasa almost thought he would slap her. But instead, he bent down on one knee, gripping Hange’s chin to turn her bruised face towards him. One side of his mouth turned upwards, and his eyes softened. </p><p>“I almost thought you were a goner there, Four Eyes.” He murmured gently, stroking her bruised cheek lightly with his thumb. </p><p>Hange smiled back slowly and huffed a tight laugh out, “You can’t call me Four Eyes, my goggles are gone.”</p><p>Captain Levi snorted, before reaching under his cloak and pulling out an unbroken pair wrapped neatly in a handkerchief.</p><p>Hange’s eyebrows shot up, “I can’t believe you had a spare for me,” she grinned, her swollen face creasing.</p><p>Levi gave her a noncommittal grunt and lifted the goggles over her head, settling them on her forehead. “Your face looks like dog shit,” he said while he gently pulled grass and clumps of dirt from Hange’s hair.</p><p>Mikasa’s eyebrows raised the scene, she wasn’t used to seeing the Captain act so warm to Hange, and something about the gesture was strangely intimate. </p><p>Mikasa turned away quickly, feeling like an intruder. </p><p>She wondered if Armin was right about the Section Leader and Captain Levi.</p><p>Armin hinted at it one time awhile back, but Mikasa dismissed the notion almost immediately. Hange was the complete opposite of what type of woman she imagined Captain Levi would go for. Not that she had ever put thought into to what his “type” actually was.</p><p>Mikasa didn’t get a chance to wonder long before her eyes fell on Eren, who had just ridden up with Gunther and Eld. </p><p>He stared at her with wide green eyes and barely concealed shock. Mikasa drank in his form giving him quick once over. </p><p>He was okay Mikasa told herself.</p><p> Relief flooded her, the tightness in her chest releasing itself and she allowed herself a small smile.</p><p>“Let’s mount up!” the Captain ordered, giving Hange a boost up onto his horse. He mounted smoothly in front of her and Hange immediately wrapped her arms loosely around his lithe frame, laying her head on the back of his shoulder. She still looked a bit disoriented, Mikasa thought. She hoped Hange wouldn’t slip off the Captain’s Horse, but as if she had voiced her concern aloud Captain Levi covered Hange’s hands with one of his, pulling them tighter around him.</p><p>“Ride with Eren till we get to the wall.” He said, addressing her.</p><p>Mikasa nodded, turning to Eren as he rode towards her.</p><p>Eren reached down, and Mikasa took his hand, heaving herself up behind him. She hissed in pain as her torso stretched. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Eren asked, worry filling his voice. “The blood on your cloak…. you weren’t hurt, were you?” He continued, sounding anxious. </p><p>“I’m fine… I was just careless.” She replied quickly, wrapping her arms around his muscular torso to hold on. Mikasa’s eyebrows furrowed, Eren didn’t often show concern over her wellbeing, and this uneasiness wasn’t like him. </p><p>She glared at the back of Captain Levi’s dark head, furiously wondering if he had let something happened to Eren. She would ask Eren about it later when they were safely within the castle at Hermina. </p><p>Eren looked unconvinced, but he didn’t say anything more. Instead, he squeezed her knee briefly before spurring his horse on behind the rest of Squad Levi.</p><p>Mikasa sighed, leaning against Eren’s back as they rode. Burying her nose into his cloak, breathing in the earthy smell of sweat and wind. It wasn’t at all unpleasant, and she was thankful for the short reprieve.</p><p>She had come alarmingly close to death today, and she was tired. Not physically so much as mentally. It had been a long four days, and in the comfort of Eren’s presence Mikasa let her mind relax. She knew Eren would never allow her just to hold him in any other situation, so she took the opportunity greedily. Closing her eyes Mikasa let his smell surround her and thanked the heavens, Eren was alive and safe in her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little piece, Chapter 2 coming soon. Leave a comment and tell me what you think, I love getting feedback positive or not. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>